Kirby: Wario in Dreamland
Kirby: Wario in Dreamland is a Kirby game for the Wii U and was released one the Nintendo Switch a year later. The main antagonist is Wario. Playable Characters Kirby.png|Kirby Dedede2.png|King Dedede Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight Story Kirby was napping under a tree when Wario showed up to steal some money, King Dedede and Meta Knight tried to help but Wario Defeated both of them and sent Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight away from Dream Land. The Trio ended up at Warm Fuzzy Plains and they started an adventure. When the heroes make it back to Dream Land, it was a much much different place from the one they left, Statues of Wario are seen and all the inhabitants were slaves and Wario turned Castle Dedede into Wario's Castle and there are Factories around and Meta Knight's Battleship now has a Wario Mask in front. After reaching the throne room of Wario's Castle, the heroes encountered Wario for the first time, He was surprised. Wario hid his Money into a Vault and Wario sends in a huge heart-shaped robot. Wario then battles the heroes. After defeated Wario, Wario was angry at the Heroes and he hopped into his robot, turned it on and flew out of the Castle. The heroes built a Meteor like spacecraft to do battle with Wario's Robot and zoomed to Battle. After defeated Wario's Heart Machine, Wario sends in a Huge robot that looked like Zero. Wario merges with the robot and battles the heroes. After defeating Mecha Zero, the front of it collapsed, showing a strange face with one eye. It was Destructor Nova. The eye opens and the Battle begins. After defeating Destructor Nova, The Robot zooms down slowly, but stopped and fired a laser at the Meteor, but it missed and a huge drill appeared on the front and the heroes were ready to finish off Wario and his robots. (In the True arena, Wario Soul just inhales the Meteor into it and Kirby faces off with the Core) After finishing off Destructor Nova, Wario then falls from the sky and landed in the Tree Kirby was napping under earlier. Wario then retreats and went back to his own universe and Dream Land Was back to normal. Worlds * Warm Fuzzy Plains * Conkdor Canyon * Scuttlebug Forest * White Wafers * Yoshi's Island * Sky Land * Creepy Castle * Dream Land Copy Abilities * Beam * Bomb * Crash * Cutter * Fighter * Fire * Hammer * Ice * Jet * Mike * Mirror * Ninja * Spark * Stone * Sword * Wheel * Whip Helper System Kirby: Wario in Dreamland also has a Helper system, list of helpers found below: Sub-Games Extra Mode Let's Kirby play the entire game again but with differences, all bosses have OX after their names and the Sub-Game ends after Wario is defeated. Scope Shot Returns A Remake of the Scope Shot Sub-Game in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Ninja Dojo Returns A Remake of the Ninja Dojo Sub-Game in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. The Arena Let's Kirby Battle all the Bosses in the game. The Bosses are fought in this order: * Whispy Woods * Mid-Boss All-Stars (Gigant Edge, Bonkers, Flame Galboros, Spark Galboros, Mr. Frosty, Tick) * Hooplagoon * Big Scuttlebug * Goriath * Coily Rattler * Kracko * Emperor Doo * Wario * Wario's Heart Machine, Mecha Zero and Destructor Nova. With no break in between The True Arena An Advanced version of the Arena. The Bosses are fought in this order: * Whispy Woods OX * Mid-Boss All-Stars (Gigant Edge OX, Bonkers OX, Flame Galboros OX & Spark Galboros OX, Mr. Frosty OX, Tick OX) * Hooplagoon OX * Big Scuttlebug OX * Goriath OX * Coily Rattler OX * Kracko OX * Emperor Doo OX * Wario OX * Wario Soul Enemies Main article: List of Kirby: Wario in Dreamland Enemies Bosses Main article: List of Kirby: Wario in Dreamland Bosses Gallery Whispy Woods OX.png|Whispy Woods OX Hooplagoon OX.png|Hooplagoon OX Scuttlebug OX.jpg|Big Scuttlebug OX Goriath OX.png|Goriath OX Coily Rattler OX.png|Coily Rattler OX Kracko OX.png|Kracko OX Emperor Doo OX.png|Emperor Doo OX Wario OX.jpg|Wario OX Gigant Edge OX.png|Gigant Edge OX Bonkers OX.png|Bonkers OX Flame Galboros OX.png|Flame Galboros OX Spark Galboros OX.png|Spark Galboros OX Mr. Frosty OX.png|Mr. Frosty OX Tick.png|Tick OX Soundtrack * Title * World Map * Warm Fuzzy Plains * Conkdor Canyon * Scuttlebug Forest * White Wafers * Yoshi's Island * Sky Land * Creepy Castle * Dream Land * Dream Land (Factory) Boss Themes * Mid-Boss Battle * World Boss Battle * Wario Battle * Wario's Heart Machine Battle & Wario Soul Battle (Phase 1) * Mecha Zero Battle & Wario Soul Battle (Phase 2) * Destructor Nova Final Boss Battle & Wario Soul Battle (Phase 3) * Acro Battle & Bugzzy Battle * Heavy Lobster Battle * Wario Soul Core Battle Other * Lose a Life * Kirby Dance * Game Over * Finishing off Destructor Nova * Scope Shot Lobby * Ninja Dojo * The Arena * The True Arena * Staff Roll Trivia * Tick is the only boss that it's OX counterpart keeps it's original color. * Tick usually uses his spikes to attack, but since he gains the Whip ability, He uses it's tongue as a whip. * Wario OX was one of Wario's colorations in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. For Wii U / Nintendo 3DS. * Mike and Crash are the only limited-use copy abilities to have Helpers, unlike Kirby Super Star and Ultra.